Total Drama Island
This season is now closed! This is the first season of Total Drama Roleplay: The Next Generation by the Total Drama Wiki users. Anyone can join and roleplay as any of the 38 contestants in the series. Summary This is a elimination based competition where 38 contestants start off on an island called Camp Wakanakwa where each one of them will get eliminated in every episode until three final campers remains on the island. Those three winners will then win a grand prize depending on their rankings. Winners There will be three winners in this season: *First place winner will win a $1,000,000 grand prize plus a free BMW i8 car and a $10,000 iTunes gift card *Second place runner-up will win $100,000 plus a $1,000 iTunes gift card and a free 2013 Ford Fusion *Third place will win $10,000 Cody is the best character in this series, so that is why he wins! Mike is the second best however, so that is why he wins next season. The winner of this roleplay has been planned ever since 2009. This is the first official roleplay performed by me. There were attempts for smaller roleplays and camps in the past (in favor of Cody winning), but none of them made it past three episodes. Rankings # (Regular Cody) - User:Lettucecow # (Evil Cody) - User:DamiedeterJR # (Dawn) - User:TDfan10 Characters There are 38 characters in the series, each of them will be split into 3 teams, Heroes vs. Villains style! :D To see who plays who, click here. Super Seals This team is all male hero contestants: *B *Brick *Cameron *Cody *DJ *Ezekiel *Geoff *Harold *Mike *Noah *Owen *Sam *Tyler Cutie Cats This team is all female hero contestants: *Beth *Bridgette *Dawn *Gwen *Izzy *Katie *Leshawna *Lindsay *Sadie *Sierra *Staci *Zoey Deadly Dogs This team is all villain contestants: *Alejandro *Anne Maria *Evil Cody *Courtney *Dakota *Duncan *Eva *Heather *Jo *Trent *Justin *Lightning *Scott Post Episode 15 Note that after episode 15, all the members of the Deadly Dogs and the Cutie Cats join into one bigger team and are renamed into the Evil Elephants. The Super Seals are also renamed to the Screaming Seagulls. These are the new and updated teams after Episode 15: Screaming Seagulls This team contains all of the original members from the Super Seals: *B *Brick *Cameron *Cody 1 *DJ *Eva *Geoff *Harold *Mike *Owen *Sam Evil Elephants This new team contains all the members from the Cutie Cats and the Deadly Dogs: *Beth *Bridgette *Courtney *Dawn *Duncan *Evil Cody *Heather *Leshawna *Lindsay *Sierra *Trent *Zoey Post Episode 24 The merge will take place here. These are the contestants who made it to the merge: *Beth *Cameron *Cody - 1st place winner (wins $1,000,000, a BMW i8, and a $10,000 iTunes gift card) *Dawn - 3rd place winner (wins $10,000) *Duncan *Evil Cody - 2nd place winner (wins $100,000, a Ford Fusion, and a $1,000 iTunes gift card) *Heather *Mike *Owen *Zoey Episode List These are the roleplay episodes that were played during the following weekends. All chats are recorded for archival purposes. A fast version of the chat is available on YouTube by clicking on the links below: Elimination Table Challenges Category:Episode and season templates Category:Seasons